


Pull me close

by Teenwolfbean



Series: The Nightmare Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Beta/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eternal Sterek, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gay, Good Theo Raeken, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Post Series, Protective Liam, Sassy Lydia, Scents & Smells, Series, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Teen Wolf, Texting, Therapy, Thiam, slight sterek though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolfbean/pseuds/Teenwolfbean
Summary: In which Theo is in love, head over heels, blind to the world in love. He can´t figure out if Liam is too, and if that’s the case, why do they meet up in secret spots?Or in which Theo stays the night and gets some sleep.





	Pull me close

**Author's Note:**

> plz be nice
> 
> And it´s part of a series:
> 
> Short stories of Theo´s journey toward forgiveness and the growing love between two stupid super-natural boys / Or one shots based on Theo´s experiences with nightmares and self-hatred and how he deals with that while falling in love with Liam.

The narrow walls brushed against Theo´s broad shoulders, the cool stone sending goosebumps down his bare arms. His claws were out, tracing some of the ugly graffiti on the walls. He stopped at the crooked heart; blue and green paint was splashed around it in a random pattern. Theo smiled to himself, touching the paint with his thumb. It was theirs; the terrible amateur art, hidden in the middle of the maze, a place only they could find. The heart held two letters inside: t and l. They were carved into the stone, and perhaps, Theo thought, it seemed so very childish to some, but he loved it. He slid down the wall behind him, his eyelids weight a ton, craving to shut over his eyes, he couldn’t let them. He shivered as he let out a long breath and rose from the ground, his joints cracking as he stood, complaining from sleeping in inhuman positions on the back seat of the truck. Liam had left hours earlier to attend yet another study group with Mason and Corey. He always wore an apologetic look when he left. Theo wasn’t sure whether it was leaving him or sneaking around with him in the first place. He was rather frustrated with the nature of their relationship, to be frank. He was floating in space, unknow worlds around every corner, and he was so very horrified and simultaneously struck by complete and utter charm. What bothered him the most were all the unspoken issues; what exactly was going on between them? And how would Liam deal with the packs´ response? Theo wanted so desperately to ask Liam whether not they were dating, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. The hurt from rejection wasn’t something he could deal with.

A gush of wind blew through his hoodie as he stepped out of the abandoned zoo, he looked back at it for a moment, chuckling. He recalled Liam´s multiple punches to his nose in the very same place they now kissed in. It seemed like a hundred years ago they were fighting, almost as was the memory from a different lifetime. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he turned away, heading towards his truck. 

"Goodnight big bad wolf <3"

Theo bit his lip to stop from grinning, unlocking the car and climbing in the backseat. He replied quickly, already missing the warmth of the younger boy, his scent still lingering on Theo´s clothes. 

"Sleep tight angry pup <3"

The night's silence was already affecting the chimera, his pulse rising, making it hard to catch his breath. Sweat trickled down his back as he wrapped a blanket around himself. He hated it, despised sleeping alone in the truck, his sister having easy access to his mind. A part of him screamed that he ought to continue the battle with his heavy eyelids, but the sweet release of closing them won. He clenched his phone to his chest, imagining that Liam was there with him, the goodnights said out loud. 

He was running, his feet bare against the cold hospital floor, his heart hammering in his chest; almost breaking his rips. He felt her presence behind him, he knew she was close; her destroyed body being dragged over the ground, whispers escaping her blue, chapped lips. His breathing was quick, his hands trembling as he searched for a way out of the empty hospital. Intense fear pulsated through him, picking him apart and spitting him out in front of Tara. He knew there was no way, knew he was trapped in a place from which he would never escape. Still, he had torn door handles off, anxious to leave. Eventually, he always gave up, watching his sister near him, her chest ripped apart, blood dripping on the floor around her, frozen in a dead, empty body. He should let her, let her tear him, open his chest up and take back what was her. Live instead of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, begging for someone to save him spite the knowledge that he didn´t deserve it, begging to not be left with her yet again. 

A knock on the window woke him up, he sprung up at the sound, expecting Tara´s dead eyes outside the window. Instead, he faced a surprised Liam Dunbar, eyebrows near his hairline and messy bed hair. Theo tried to swallow, his mouth a desert. Disorientated he opened the car door for the beta, his brain going a hundred miles an hour. The night air snuck into the car, biting against Theo´s almost feverish hot skin. He shivered, embarrassed and confused as he came back to the real world. 

“What´re you doing here?” Theo whispered, avoiding Liam´s eyes.

“You yelled for me? Like really loud. And you know, supernatural hearing.” Liam pointed to his ears, a worried look on his face.

“I did?”

Liam pulled Theo out of the truck, skimming him for injuries or blood. When he found nothing, he tipped Theo´s chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

“What´s going on?” Liam questioned, squinting suspiciously and the shaking boy.

Theo said nothing, his head hurting, throbbing from the nightmare living in his entire system. He stepped away from Liam, crossing his arms as could he disappear into himself.

“Nothing, just a bad dream, don’t worry about it.” Theo answered, wishing he could just keep his mouth shut in his goddamn dreams.

“Hey,” Liam furrowed his eyebrows, “you can tell me, I thought you knew that, Theo.” Liam reached for Theo, who flinched away, sweat running down his forehead. “Why´re you out here anyway?” He pressed.

Theo had no clue what to say, how to explain that he lived in a truck, that he was a no-good lonely omega sleeping in a parking lot. He had thought about it; spilling it all to Liam, letting go of the embarrassment, the tension he held inside. He just hadn’t ever imagined it like this; completely out of his control. 

“I was sleeping,” he simply said, a nonchalant tone as was it an ordinary situation. 

“In the truck?”

“Yes Liam, in the truck.”

“Why were you sleeping in the truck?”

Theo stared at him, wondering how Liam could be so oblivious at times. He waited for the look of realization to slowly appear on Liam´s face.

“Theo do you not have a place to stay?” Liam´s voice was fragile, scared that Theo would fall apart before him. Theo hated it. 

“Where exactly would that be, Liam? Huh?” Theo´s voice was poisonous with bitterness. “with one of you? With people, I treated like shit? At my dead family’s place?”

A heavy silence rested between the two. Theo hated himself more than ever as he stood there, nothing to offer the boy he was in love with, nothing in the whole world to show for himself but a lousy truck and pathetic nightmares. 

“We´re going to my place, it´s late and you look exhausted,” Liam said firmly, breaking the silence.

“What?” Theo shook his head in disbelief, “no I´m fine, Liam, just go.”

“No way in hell,” Liam hissed, getting into the front seat of the truck, “now drive,” he said.

The car ride was silent except for Liam giving directions, as if Theo didn’t know exactly where he lived, having walked the boy home almost every night for weeks. Theo felt vulnerable, naked even, and most of all he felt like dirt next to Liam. He eyed the boy, worried about what was going to happen now. Liam placed his hands over Theo´s on the gear stick, not saying a word. 

They walked through Liam´s front door, Theo´s grip tight around Liam´s hand. It smelled almost like Liam inside; slightly less like pine and more like coffee, Theo thought to himself. It was nice, comforting even. The kitchen was rather small with blue cupboards and wooden kitchen counters. Mugs stood everywhere; on the dining table, the counter, even one on top of the fridge, forgotten coffee at the bottom. Sticky notes decorated the walls, cute handwritten notes for each other and reminders for appointments and what-not. There was a sense of family surrounding the place. Longing filled Theo as he took off his coat and shoes, moving further into the house. Pictures of Liam as a child hung on the walls in the hallway, his hair even longer than now, crocked teeth and bright smiles. One, in particular, humored Theo; little Liam holding up a fish larger than his own body, his eyes twinkling, the happiness of the beaming child reaching Theo from within the frame.

“My room is in here,” Liam leaned against his door frame, a soft look on his face.

Theo sat on Liam´s bed, unsure what to do with himself, feeling awkward and exposed. Yet he was so tired, wanting nothing more than to pull himself under the covers and not worry about what he should or should not have said during the night. 

“Take your clothes off,” Liam said, undressing.

“That’s very forward,” Theo grinned at Liam who rolled his eyes at him.

“You can´t sleep in jeans, Theo.”

Theo pulled off his clothes and got under the covers next to Liam. The room was dark and warm, it felt strange sleeping beside someone, heat radiating off Liam, their smells filling up the air surrounding them. It felt rather nice, safe, Theo thought.

“Theo?”

“Yeah?”

“You gonna sleep?”

“Sure.”

“Theo?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

Liam scooted closer, stretching his arms out so that Theo could wiggle in between them. Theo let out a long breath, enjoying the feeling of Liam´s soft skin against his own, sliding his thigh in between Liam´s hot legs, stealing his heat. 

“Could I ask you something?” Theo whispered into Liam´s shoulder, nervousness clear in his unsteady voice. 

“I was wondering if we are dating? You see it´s so stupid, but like things haven’t been very stable for me, and I get I might seem clingy or annoying, but I just can´t be unsure and tiptoe around you. And like I get if you don’t wanna date me if I´m not someone you wish to be associated with or -”

“We´re dating.” Liam cut him off, pressing a kiss to Theo´s lips, “I´ve told Scott and all,” he continued, catching Theo´s lips again.

Liam´s lips were familiar, safe, it almost felt as coming home when they kissed, as were it where he had been missing in forever. He snuck his arm around the shorter boy’s waist, breathing him in; he smelt of pine and wood, appearing to be closer to earth than the rest of them. His scent had Theo´s heart beating softly in his chest, following the rhythm of Liam´s, the only times it didn’t feel misplaced in his body. 

“You know my mom´s gonna force you to live here when she finds outright?” Liam whispered, pulling Theo closer than should be possible, crushing him into his chest.

“Maybe that wouldn´t be all bad,” Theo replied, letting his world be nothing but Liam´s scent.


End file.
